sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
32nd Saturn Awards
The 32nd Saturn Awards, honoring the best in science fiction, fantasy and horror film and television in 2005, were held on May 2, 2006 at the Universal City Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles. The host for the event was Jeffrey Ross. Film Nominations Complete list of nominees and winners. Winners are highlighted in boldface. Best Action/Adventure/Thriller Film *''Flightplan'' *''A History of Violence'' *''Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang'' *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' *''Oldboy'' *''Red Eye'' *''Sin City'' Best Fantasy Film *''Batman Begins'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''King Kong'' *''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' Best Horror Film *''Constantine'' *''The Exorcism of Emily Rose'' *''Land of the Dead'' *''Saw II'' *''The Skeleton Key'' *''Wolf Creek'' Best Sci-Fi Film *''Fantastic Four'' *''The Island'' *''The Jacket'' *''Serenity'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' *''War of the Worlds'' Best Animated Film *''Chicken Little'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Madagascar'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' Best Director *Andrew Adamson - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *'Peter Jackson - ''King Kong' *George Lucas - ''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith *Mike Newell - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Christopher Nolan - Batman Begins *Steven Spielberg - War of the Worlds Best Screenplay *'Christopher Nolan & David S. Goyer - ''Batman Begins' *Andrew Adamson, Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely, & Ann Peacock - ''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Steven Kloves - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Philippa Boyens, Fran Walsh, & Peter Jackson - King Kong *George Lucas - Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith *David Koepp - War of the Worlds Best Actor *'Christian Bale as Batman - ''Batman Begins' *Pierce Brosnan - ''The Matador *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader - Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith *Tom Cruise - War Of The Worlds *Robert Downey Jr. - Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang *Viggo Mortensen - A History of Violence Best Actress *Jodie Foster - Flightplan *Laura Linney - The Exorcism of Emily Rose *Rachel McAdams - Red Eye *Natalie Portman - Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith *Tilda Swinton - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *'Naomi Watts - ''King Kong' Best Supporting Actor *William Hurt - ''A History of Violence *Val Kilmer - Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang *Ian McDiarmid - Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith *Cillian Murphy - Red Eye *Liam Neeson - Batman Begins *'Mickey Rourke - ''Sin City' Best Supporting Actress *Jessica Alba - ''Sin City *Jennifer Carpenter - The Exorcism of Emily Rose *'Summer Glau - ''Serenity' *Katie Holmes - ''Batman Begins *Michelle Monaghan - Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang *Gena Rowlands - The Skeleton Key Best Young Actor/Actress *Alex Etel - Millions *'Dakota Fanning - ''War of the Worlds' *Freddie Highmore - ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Josh Hutcherson - Zathura: A Space Adventure *William Moseley - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Best Costume Design *''Batman Begins'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''King Kong'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' Best Make-Up *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''King Kong'' *''Land of the Dead'' *''Sin City'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' Best Score *Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard - Batman Begins *Danny Elfman - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Patrick Doyle - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *John Ottman - Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang *'John Williams - ''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith' *John Williams - ''War of the Worlds Best Visual Effects *''Batman Begins'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''King Kong'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' *''War of the Worlds'' Television nominations References: Best Network TV Series *''Invasion'' *''Lost'' *''Prison Break'' *''Smallville'' *''Supernatural'' *''Surface'' *''Veronica Mars'' Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''The Closer'' *''The 4400'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''Stargate Atlantis'' *''Stargate SG-1'' Best Television Presentation *''Category 7: The End of the World'' *''Into The West'' *''Masters of Horror'' (tie) *''Mysterious Island'' *''Revelations'' *''The Triangle'' (tie) Best Television Actor *Ben Browder - Stargate SG-1 *William Fichtner - Invasion *'Matthew Fox - ''Lost' *Julian McMahon - ''Nip/Tuck *Wentworth Miller - Prison Break *Tom Welling - Smallville Best Television Actress *Patricia Arquette - Medium *'Kristen Bell - ''Veronica Mars' *Jennifer Garner - ''Alias *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Ghost Whisperer *Kristin Kreuk - Smallville *Evangeline Lilly - Lost Best Television Supporting Actor *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Lost *Jamie Bamber - Battlestar Galactica *'James Callis - ''Battlestar Galactica' *Sam Neill - ''The Triangle *Terry O'Quinn - Lost *Michael Rosenbaum - Smallville Best Television Supporting Actress *Catherine Bell - The Triangle *Claudia Black - Stargate SG-1 *Erica Durance - Smallville *Allison Mack - Smallville *Michelle Rodriguez - Lost *'Katee Sackhoff - ''Battlestar Galactica' DVD Nominations Best DVD Release *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' *''Boo'' *''Cube Zero'' *''Dead & Breakfast'' *''Ray Harryhausen: The Early Years Collection'' *''Ringers: Lord of the Fans'' Best DVD Special Edition Release *''Donnie Darko'' *''Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Saw'' *''Sin City: Recut, Extended, Unrated'' Best DVD Classic Film Release *''Ben Hur'' *''The Fly'' *''Gladiator'' *''King Kong'' *''Titanic'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' Best DVD Movie Collection *''Batman Collection'' *''The Bela Lugosi Collection'' *''Hammer Horror Film Series'' *''Harold Lloyd Collection'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000, Vol. 7 & 8'' *''The Val Lewton Collection'' Best DVD Television Release *''Battlestar Galactica, Season 1 & 2.0 *''Frankenstein *''House, Season 1 *Lost: The Complete First Season'' *''Smallville, Season 4 *Star Trek Enterprise'' Best Retro Television Series on DVD *''The Adventures of Superman, Season 1 *Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Season 1 *The Greatest American Hero'' *''Kolchak: The Night Stalker'' *''Moonlighting, Season 1 & 2 *Third Rock From the Sun, Season 1 & 2 Special awards Filmmaker's Showcase Award *'Shane Black' Rising Star Award *'Brandon Routh' George Pal Memorial Award *'Ray Harryhausen''' References External links *The Official Saturn Awards Site Category:Saturn Awards ceremonies Saturn Saturn